Nozumi No Kami
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Esto es un Fic que tenia por ahi.. Editado y arreglado, lean.Seto siente algo por el Perro... Jou Siente algo por Seto... Como afrontaran lo que podria ser una relacion? Yaoi. SetoxJoey. Posibles Lemons.


Holas n.n Solo una cosa esto es un fic que ya tenia por ahí y que tenia un titulo horrible, me dieron ganas de Actualizarlo, editarlo y hacerle cosas asi q aquí esta... Advierto tiene cosas q no tenia el anterior y es en serio, la idea del Fic no cambia pero si la forma de expresar las cosas asi q seria bueno q lo leyeras todo como si fuera nuevo.

Comienza con Flash Back.

Avizo cuando termine.

Yaoi. Lemon (en los sig capis) palabras de vocabulario florido (en capis siguentes). Los personajes no son mios. Fin. Lean

* * *

_**Nozumi No Kami**_

1°_¿Yo hice eso?... El comienzo_

POV's Seto

Hace una semana la única persona a la que no puedo decir un "No" en nada, es decir mi querido hermanito me pidió permiso para hacer una fiesta en la casa, en honor a su próximo cumpleaños, dije que si por supuesto no sin antes gruñir, pero acepte... Sabiendo que iba a lamentarlo, ya que sabia que iba a invitar a la Yuugi y compañía y obvio no tenia muchas ganas de tratar a la chica "Amistad" y al "chihuahua". Pero por Mokuba lo que sea... Como ya es bien sabido.

Y ahora estoy aquí sentado en un sillón en el rincón de la estancia viendo a esa bola de gente en mi casa bailando y gritando, "divirtiéndose" como dicen ellos, no podrían divertirse sin tanto ruido?... No, al parecer no. Estoy tomando una copa de wiski para pasar el trago amargo de tenerlos aquí, veo como la chica rubia se acerca al cachorro y lo abraza... El se ve un poco incomodo, al parecer tampoco le agrada esa tipa, en mi opinión se me hace alguien que no sabe otra mejor manera de llamar la atención q vistiendo como rame... Como una chica de la calle. So... A mi que me importa no? Allá ella y si manera de vestir... Si dejara de insinuársele tanto al rubio todo estaría bien... Un momento... Yo dije eso? No... Fue el alcohol seguro...

A quien engaño? Se perfectamente por que me molesta... Hombre si es mas q obvio... Estúpido perro que no puedo sacármelo de mi mente... Argg... Y me da tanta rabia...

* * *

En una esquina, sentado en un sillon de cuero un muchacho de ojos azul intento y cabello castaño y con una capa en mano derecha, cruza la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda... Esta viendo disimuladamente al centro de la sala de estar... En donde hay un muchacho de cabellera dorada platicando con un niño de melena azabache, con dos muchachos uno un poco mas alto que el otro, ambos de cabellos tricolor y una mujer con curvas exuberantes y cabello largo y rubio. La chica esta agarrando al muchacho dorado de un brazo mientras el chico trata de safarse del agarre, pero es inútil, la chica no lo piensa soltar en un buen tiempo al parecer...

-."Ya Jou déjate de tonterías, Amorcito!"

"Ay! Mai suéltame, si? Lo nuestro ya paso"

-."No me digas que me olvidaste"-Dijo aferrándose mas al agarre del chico-"A mi, Jounouchi Katsuya nadie me olvida!"

-."Si, digo no... Bueno eso ya no importa"-Dijo tratando de safarse.

-."Mhhh... Ay bueno ya no importa..." –Dijo un poco resignada-"Ya me tengo que ir, Ire a bailar con un chico que acabo de conocer y necesito ir a mi casa a arreglarme"-Giñandole un ojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida-"Adiós chicos"-Les lanzo un beso mientras salia.

El chico castaño solo le vio con su mirada fulminante mientras se iba la mujer. En realidad le daba gusto que se fuera... En realidad era mucho gusto.  
Unas horas mas tarde todos se retiraron, menos el chico Jou a quien el festejado le habia pedido quedarse un rato mas para ayudarle en algo.

-."Gracias por ayudarme Jou nadie mejor que tu para esto, no quise pedirle ayuda a mi hermano por que esta muy cansado, tuvo un dia muy pesado y luego con lo de la fiesta a de estar exhausto aunque no lo diga"-Le dijo el niño mientras cargaba una caja y se dirigía a una mesita donde estaba jouno sentado en una silla cercana ala mesa.

-."No hay de que chibi, aunque no se para q estoy aquí todavía, dime. Para que?"-Dijo mientras se ponia las manos tras la nuca y se recargaba en la silla haciendose para atrás.

-."Bueno es que tengo nuevas cartas y quiero ordenarlas pero necesito ayuda"-Dijo mientras ponia la caja en la mesa y la abria.

-."Ahhh... y por que no se lo dijiste a Yuugi? Digo no es q me molesta, para nada, pero teniendo a Yuugi..."

-."No me parecio buena idea, a Seto no le agrada tu lo sabes"-Empezó a sacar el monte de cartas.

-."Pero es a mi al que menos aguanta"-Dijo algo dudoso mientras se acercaba a ver las cartas.

-."Pues no es del todo cierto... A ti tan siquiera te insulta, a Yuugi lo ignora, no le eres tan indiferente"-Dijo acomodando las cartas.

-."Tu crees?"-Estaba un poco ansioso tenia q admitirlo.

-"Sip, claro"

-."Ah, bueno, no importa"-Trato de restarle importancia-"Y como las acomodamos?"

Siguieron acomodando las cartas cambiando de tema de conversación... Katsuya solo seguia las instrucciones de Mokuba.

Al pasar un tiempo se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde y que el chico de ojos miel tenia que irse a su casa. Mokuba se levanto para acompañar al chico a la puerta.

-."No, tu quedate, ya estas muy cansado y yo se me el camino asi q no hay problema, buenas noches chibi "-El chibi de cabellos azabaches no dijo nada por que en verdad se estaba callendo del sueño, solo asintió con la cabeza alzo la mano en son de despedida y se fue rumbo a la cama, escuchando la puerta cerrarse segundos después.

Jou salio del cuarto del niño tranquilamente, pensando en lo que habia hablado con el hace apenas un tiempo... Que Kaiba si lo tomaba en cuenta? Pues el no veia eso por ningun lado... El mas bien veia q con el tiempo el chico castaño le tomaba mas coraje... Bah! para lo q le importaba. Como iba con la cabeza gacha caminando por el pasillo no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en el y topo con esta persona.

-."mhhhhh..."

Alzo la cabeza para ver frente a el al chico de ojos azules viéndolo fijamente-."lo siento Kaiba, es que no te vi..."

-."Ah... todavía sigues aquí... Creí que ya te habías ido"

-."Si de hecho ya me voy... Adios"

El chico comenzo a alejarse, pero Seto lo jalo hacia el cuarto que estaba enfrente del de Mokuba. Cuando estuvieron adentro el ojiazul se encargo de cerrar la puerta con el llave, de manera que el chico rubio no podia salir, mientras este nada mas estaba parado viendo lo que él hacia.

-."_Para que me metio en su cuarto... Por que es de el a buen seguro... Y si hiciera? No... que va... Pero si lo hiciera yo..._"-Fue interrumpido abruptamente de sus piensamientos.

-."Dime algo perro: Que hacias en el cuarto de mi hermano?"

-."Este... Mo-Mokuba me invito para ayudarle a hacer algo-."_Genial! ahora tartamudeo!_"-Penso-"Oye... Por que me tragiste a tu cuarto?"

-."En verdad... Quieres saber?"-Se acerco con una mirada traviesa, pronunciando las silabas en un tono sugerente... Como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-"Er... Si!... Si quiero saber!"-. Le vio con una mirada llena de un poco de miedo y dudas... Algo estaba pasando y no sabia que.

-."Pues... Te traje para..."-Se acerco aun mas a el de manera que solo hubo pocos centímetros entra la pared y el para Jou.

El cuerpo del castaño cubrio al de Katsuya y este por un momento creyo estar soñando... Lo que habia estado imaginando parecia ser cierto y eso lo asustaba... Y animaba... que bizarro podia ser una situación.

Seto se le quedo viendo mas insistentemente todavía rozando su mano por los cabellos dorados que caian en la frente del chico sintiendo como por un momento Jou tembló y eso le gusto sobre manera animándolo a lo que estaba por hacer.

-."Que... Q-Que te traes, eh?"-Logro decirlo con una fuerza sobre humana.

-."Nada... Mh... Oye perrito, por que tiemblas? Mh?".-Se acerco de tal modo q pudo sentir el olor característico del cachorro...

-."Er... Yo... Yo no estoy temblando"-Ok... era obvio que eso de disimular no se le daba... Vaya genio resultaba ser. Pero es que el calor del empresario lo estaba volviendo loco...

-."Ah no?... Yo creí que si... Bueno"-Y solto de repente los cabellos del chico, como con desden"-"Pues... entonces no tiene caso..."-Sonrio con un poco de sarcasmo y se alejo para después caminar y sentarse en el sillon de cuero que estaba ahí.

-."Que es... Lo que no tiene caso?-Dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

Sonrio-."Ay perrito eres muy curioso"

-."Sino me vas a decir no importa... Ya me tengo q ir"-Dijo caminando hacia Seto para que pedirle que le abriera sin alzar mucho la voz. Se acerco mucho posando sus labios al lado de sus oidos y susurrar-"me abres por favor?"

Esto provoco un escalofrio en el Ceo, sentir su piel casi rozar la suya propia... Su aliento sobre ella, su olor... No aguantó mas, lo agarro del rostro, posando sus manos en sus mejillas, lo acerco aun mas a el, se paro sin soltarlo ni un solo momento y cuando menos se lo esperaba el otro lo beso... Un beso apasionado... Salvaje, El ribio estaba apunto de corresponderle... Pero decidio mejor no hacerlo y esperar...

Se separaron cuando el Ceo sintio ya no respirar...

-."Por... Porque hiciste eso?-.Pregunto, sin separarse en verdad, rozando sus palabras en los labios del castaño... No quiria hacer distancia entre ellos.

-."Por que lo queria... Tenia ganas"-Contesto tan secamente como siempre.

-."Ahhh... Por que lo querias... En verdad lo querias?-Pregunto con un tono travieso en su voz... A lo que Seto se dio cuenta y sintio algo de alivio –Sin manifestarlo obvio- ya que eso no era un tipo de rechazo...

-."Si. Lo queria. Tu no?"-Dijo sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

-."Mhh... no se, que crees tu?"-Dijo picaramente con una sonrisa.

-."Mhh..."

Y con eso Katsuya lo beso... Esta vez guiando el, sin que el castaño pusiera resistencia. Le gustaba sentir los labios de Jou sobre los suyos... Su aroma inundando sus sentidos. El contacto de sus dedos con ese cabello suave y dorado... Le gustaba todo del perro.

Ironico.

* * *

**_N.A:_** Tenia que arreglar este desastre xDDD Y ya esta editado y mejorado no puedo creer q yo escribiera semenjante babosada al empezar xDDD (XDDD Neta esta bien kjeta xDDD) Como sea, gracias a los q lo habian leido y dejado review's antes, ten pronto como la flojera no sea mucha (xDDU) prometo subir el segundo capi n.nU

Saludos y portense mal! Ahhh y arriba Laruku xDDD (nota: Estoy escuchando Laruku desde q desperte comprendan mi sobre dosis)

**_Aome_**


End file.
